riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Resistance Attack on the GRA
The UGN GRA Attack was a relatively large riot, originating in the Hanger of the Universal Generation Flag Ship, where A large group of United States Militia attempted to destroy the flagship by fighting their way into the engine rooms and Fuel Bays of the vessel. They even managed a great deed to Earth by also stealing a HoloShot that contains the Universal Generation plans for a massive future Invasion of Canada, and Eastern Chile, Although the attack was completely annihilated, their rioting may have only been a diversion for a more important and ultimately successful objective; a traitor of the Universal Generation has stolen the battle plans during the attack and transported into the possession of the United Earth Republic. Located on the west coast of the USA, where it remained until the West coast fell in November of 2175. Prelude "Once we have finally entered a new Galaxy after a warp jump from Sierra we spent most of the time aboard our ship The UGN Orda and it was also the most boring assignment in the galaxy for a battle droid. Tedious inspection drills by the continentals, endless hours of guarding impregnable force field generators... things got so bad that when an attack erupted in onboard the main flagship the UGN GRA, we were almost happy to arrive onboard her and to see someone shooting at us again only this time this Species we never saw before ever since our establishment in the early years of 2158. All I know is that the planet that we saw from out hanger was the one that we have been waiting to set foot on all the time, but we couldn't due to attacks in our own Universe." ''-Pvt. Rohar Gonora 89 Star Legion...'' During the later stages of the Galactic War on Earth, the MoonWalkers were gaining the upperhand in the Invasion winning one battle after another on the planet. Throughout the months more and more Universal Generation Legions arrived from come from the Hora galaxy to reinforce and replace the ones that were destroyed in battle on the continents. However a group of American Militia In occupied Chicago has come up with an idea to strike the Universal Generation and attempted to bring down their flagship the only question was which one it is, they later came across an unknown continental in the shadows`with a dark hooded robe. He had devised a simple plan to Attack the UGN GRA the Federation Strike 7 main Flag Ship for the entire Invasion that could be initiated with the co-operation of the other Resistance cells around the city. The Attack The MoonWalkers was probably not alerted of the stealthy attack until after the rioters had raided and captured a grand total of 5 Raiders planet Side and used them to head for the GRA in orbit around Earth, being overlooked by Ships blockading the planet. The Militia went over their plans countless times and used faulty clearence codes in order to enter the Ship undetected. The Milita was known to be about up to about 30- to 98, strong due to this large operation of fighting off world, and in space. After landing in hanger A they launched their attack by wiping out a grand total of 4 Android Grunts in just 2 minutes, The militia well armed took control of the entire hanger and later attacked the hallways of the space craft brutally defending off against MoonWalker counter attacks, who attempted to reclaim Hanger A. The first MoonWalkers to become aware of the riot were those in Hanger B who met up with the elite 89 Star Legion troopers—that—had finally arrived to earth's Orbit from the UGN Orda after endless wars against insurgents in Hora. After recieving the message the RHM Orda launched multiple raiders toward the GRA and the androids of the 89 Stars`after evading Milita occupied turrets of the GRA, attacked and reoccupied the hangers allowing the rest of the reinforcments from the Orda to land without much worrying of being blast out of the reachs of Space. they assembled in the hangar and drove off the Militia through two blast doors that they poured in through. Most Attackers could not be executed without a fight and so were shot down in the unanticipated bloodshed. Hangar B was at last secured and locked-down by the MoonWalkers after a few minutes of assault but the Resistance later renewed their attacks and hit the Glassing chambers attempting to destroy the Cannons. Meanwhile, As the forces of the 89 Star's rushed fighting their way toward the cannons, they managed to kill an insurgent who had stolen one of FS7's plans for massive attacks against Canada and Eastern Chile. Unfortunately for the MoonWalkers, the bridge normally spanning a tunnel, which led to Hangar B on one side and the Glassing Room on the Lower section, had been taken down earlier. The MoonWalkers instead had to use the alternate (and much longer) route through the the ruins of the briefing area that was deliberately taken down by the resistance. In the meantime, the militia attempted to fall back and had managed to arrive back at Hangar A, overrunning the 89 Stars androids and re capturing the hanger. After Hanger A's reoccupation the Milita in the area began to dig in in an attempt to hold the FS7, if they managed to break through the rest of the ship and enter the Hanger. This act was to be long enough to beam a separate, partial set of the MoonWalkers Battle Plans to the United States West Coast on the Planet. All the endless attacks by the rioters have finally been cleared in the glassing Room the MoonWalkers moved onward to the Militia controlled Hangar A before the Resistance could completely board and hijack 2-4 more Raiders as their escape shuttles. With not more than two minutes before take-off, the MoonWalkers burst into the hangar eliminating as many escapees as they could. 2 Minutes Later DJ's arrived into the room and destroyed both Raiders just when they were inches away from leaving the ship... The GRA was finally clear of Human attack, but the FS7 has discovered that this Human attack was nothin but a diversion and even they learned that one of the continentals was a traitor amongst them as a result they later tracked the missing war plans to The United States West Coast where Highland, Hallwoiea, and Gunghollow, gave orders for the Invasion to swift from the east coast of the USA to the west coast. Despite the fall of the western states, the Battle plans were never found. Enraged the FS7 vowed to destroy citizens if the Earth doesn't give back their plans. 5 Days later after never giving back their battle plans, the FS7 now growing brutally impatiang managed to track a large group of humans escaping into Arizona where an even more fiery skirmish would eventually break out in the hot Desert of Gora. Ironically, if it hadn't been for this Resistance Attack, the 89 Star Legion would have been wiped out when the GRA was destroyed during the Battle of Sword In 2179, Highland furious with the potential problem, replaced the 89 Star's with a different legion of troopers to take their place on the RHM GRA. After the Initial Attack "After the embarrassment of the attack by this new Species, Highland removed us from our comfortable billet, and began dragging the 89 Star's to the planet the men and I were thrilled of this Idea for finally at last we can set foot on the Earth along with the rest of our forces that have been laying waste to the surface for almost 2 Months. Ironically, our punishment eventually proved to be our salvation; the poor souls who took our place in the detention area, were completely wiped out when the GRA was destroyed In the Fall of 2179.." '-Pvt. Rohar Gonora 89 Star Legion...' The GRA attack was a great embarrassment to the "Elite" 89 Star Legion, and thus an embarrassment to the entire Universal Generation them selves. As punishment, Highland had the Legion reassigned, from their "comfortable" position on the GRA, to his army, helping him search the Earth for the stolen Canada & Eastern Chile Invasion plans finally after 10 Years of endless fightings In Hora and in Space, the 89 Star Legion can finally set foot on Earth. The search would prove futile, however, as the plans were not found in time to prevent the destruction of the GRA in 2179. Despite this, the punishment made sure that the Legion was not stationed on the GRA when it was destroyed. The battle droid troopers that did take their place, however, were utterly doomed. Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:The Galactic War Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War Category:2165 Category:Fall of Earth